


Hello kitty can you play?

by Si_Cha



Category: Septicflesh (Band), Vader (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: “难得的休息时间，我们去游乐园玩怎么样？”Krimh的提议毫无疑问地被James否决，“这样太没有金属范了。”说完他身体前倾，撑在自己的膝盖上，打开手机里的数独。Krimh在他旁边坐下，“不过你成天和老头子们混在一起，你需要和年轻人多相处会儿才能容光焕发。”“你只有十六岁。”





	Hello kitty can you play?

**Author's Note:**

> 随便写写 梗来自[这个视频](https://youtu.be/YSjsNzffUGQ) 这个是nyangostar  
> Disclaimer: This work is fictional and do not reflect on the real people written about.

“难得的休息时间，我们去游乐园玩怎么样？”

Krimh的提议毫无疑问地被James否决，“这样太没有金属范了。”说完他身体前倾，撑在自己的膝盖上，打开手机里的数独。

Krimh在他旁边坐下，“不过你成天和老头子们混在一起，你需要和年轻人多相处会儿才能容光焕发。”

“你只有十六岁。”James看向Krimh，摆出一副无奈的表情。

“好好，但是你需要感受一下比你年轻的人的气息。”

“如何感受？闻吗？闻起来像吗？”

“你他妈在说什么鬼？”Krimh脸上几乎写满了震惊，缝隙间则写着“你变态啊”，James没有回应，只是平淡地看着他，等他发现。

James庆幸自己没有等太久，Krimh的表情变成了疑惑，他紧皱眉头，“这什么奇怪的梗？！”

James耸耸肩，他也是突然想到的，实在有些奇怪。

“所以到底去不去？”

James思索片刻，“去。”说完他不顾在一旁高兴地用手掌双跳着拍打沙发侧臂的Krimh，继续解决当前的数独谜题。

Krimh突然停止敲击，他转过头严肃地警告James，“不要表现得像他们失望的老爸一样。”

“好好。”James的回答听上去有些不耐烦，Krimh识趣地走开，他没有看到的是他走后James嘴角悄悄攀上的笑容。

虽然是Krimh邀请James去游乐园，但第二天早上他起得却比James晚，这当然不能怪罪于Krimh，因为这是James起太早的结果，要和Krimh一起去游乐园这件事令James十分紧张，紧张得睡不好觉，天刚亮时他便从噩梦中醒来。他在梦中经历了无底过山车，不停地被鬼追，射气球时总打不中和Krimh看着他从海盗船上下来后呕吐等可怕的事件。他睁开眼，意识到之前的画面都是梦境，从而得以解脱，但这扰人的噩梦让他无法再次轻松入睡，他决定起床。

他的双脚刚沾地，他便想打鼓，但仔细思考后他否决了这一计划，他选择洗澡，听金属乐，然后做早餐。等到他拍好自己的早餐和一旁经过但幸好没打他早餐主意的猫并且加上滤镜发在Instagram上后，Krimh才终于出现在餐桌旁，“你不打算把我和我的份也一起拍进去吗？”

“当然不，我可不想因为和十六岁少年发生性关系而入狱。”James喝了一口橙汁，停顿片刻后又说道，“不过我很愿意和你一起共进早餐。”

Krimh没说话，他坐下来吃完煎鸡蛋，又舀了一勺堆满莓果的燕麦片放进嘴里，然后说，“谢谢你的早餐。”

“不用谢。”

听了足够多的金属乐并且用早餐填饱肚子后，James才终于觉得没那么紧张了。

游乐园总是那副模样，过山车、海盗船、鬼屋、跳楼机、旋转木马和摩天轮，不是所有的游乐园都能找到涂着尸脸、画有倒十字的白马。游乐园总是那副模样，充满了眼里只有彼此的情侣，带着孩子来游乐园的父母，周末一起去游乐园玩但实际上在背地里可能互相看不顺眼的三人组，不是所有游乐园都能找到一对金属鼓手情侣，但在这里你可以找到，你可以看到他们在过山车的出口处买下他们的精彩照片，James故意张着嘴双眼大睁，Krimh长长的马尾飞到空中，他的表情也有些狰狞。“你应该把头发散开，这样这张照片就像是在打鼓。”“那种照片不是够多了吗？”你会听到这样的对话，之后你会看到他们轮流射击，最后James会将一个超大Hello Kitty抱在怀里，再之后你会看到他们坐进摩天轮里，你不知道他们在高空里在做些什么，聊些什么。

他们之后去了鬼屋，配合工作人员的表演，做出夸张的表情夸张的动作，还有尖叫，旁边的几个高中生被他们吓得跑起来，留下他们在后面大笑。

“我觉得可以出一个金属主题的鬼屋，猪头、羊头、羊血、肠子……”James在走出鬼屋后买冰淇淋的时候说了这些，卖冰淇淋的小伙子向他投去恐惧的眼神。

“这样对他们来说就是天堂吧！或者说地狱。”Krimh转向那位小伙子，“来一个朗姆酒口味的。”

“哈哈，你说的对。或许应该让螃蟹步的Abbath突然冲出来——”

“——他们会先被吓到然后笑到不行吧。”

“唔，”James迅速将这一口冰淇淋吃完，然后说，“不管怎么说，我们需要一个这种主题的，至于怎么吓人，谁开谁想吧。”

“赞同。”

他们一边舔着手中的冰淇淋球，一边在园区里闲逛，他们可不能拿着冰淇淋去玩刺激的项目，最多只能玩一玩旋转木马。

“自从我见过那个画着尸脸和倒十字的木马之后我就对其他的没有丝毫兴趣了。”James以此为由拒绝坐旋转木马。

“这是最好的可以感受年轻人的气息的地方。你在过山车上有看到这么年轻的人吗？”Krimh指着一个看起来只有三四岁的小朋友，他正开心地随着木马上下移动。

“年轻人个鬼，小朋友才对吧。那是因为他们不能玩过山车吧。我懂你的意思，我已经，充分地，感受到了年轻人的气息，我深受鼓舞，而且有一点我必须说明，这和鼓还有金属乐不一样。”

“别这么讽刺嘛，宝贝。”Krimh吃完了最后一口甜筒脆皮，用舌头将嘴边一圈舔净。

“我没在讽刺，我是认真的，”他努力让自己听起来真诚，也达到了这样的效果，接着他转换了话题，他指了指Krimh的嘴角，“你这里还有东西。”

Krimh伸长了舌头，“好了吗？”

James叹气，他伸出手，将残留的奶油从Krimh脸上抹下来，然后放进嘴里，他的双眼闪着光，“这个真的好吃，我刚才不应该拒绝你的。”

“告诉过你了。”

站在旁边的人注意到他们对话可能已经结束，这才终于上前，“不好意思，打扰了，请问你们俩有谁会打鼓吗？”

两人不约而同地笑了，“什么事？”

“是这样的，我们乐团要给小朋友做伴奏，可是鼓手却在上午上吐下泻，现在已经进医院了，我们只能临时找鼓手。”

“那也不该这样找啊。”James说，Krimh接着说，“你们应该让乐手们来找比较好找吧，这样在游客里找可没那么容易。”

“这个，”她不好意思地挠挠头，“我们已经做过这样的尝试，不过他们的朋友们大多不愿意做这种事，愿意的又赶不上，我们的时间十分紧张，中午吃过饭就要开始演了。我们本想让鼓手帮忙找，可他现在情况确实不太好，我看你衣服上写着鼓手，”是“连环鼓手”，”所以想试试看，再说如果我们确实找不到，那就只能让学过一点鼓的贝斯手上了，毕竟这个鼓也很容易。”他们开始思索是否要接下这个活，他们表演这个可是绰绰有余。工作人员从他们的表情中看到了希望，开始最后的挣扎，“当然这个是会有酬劳的，而且中午可以吃我们大厨做的披萨，比外面的好吃。”

“好，可以！”听到好吃的披萨，James双眼放光。

“我来吧。”说完Krimh凑到James耳边，“你就在台下感受小朋友的气息吧。”

“没关系，你们可以一起吃午饭，我带你们过去。”说完工作人员转身走在前面。

午饭的披萨就像工作人员说的一样，十分美味，表演也像工作人员说的一样，在吃饭不久后便开始准备，Krimh拿起鼓棒，随意地热身后说，“我准备好了。”

“没有，你要穿上服装，”工作人员从旁边那过一个桔黄色的猫咪服装，“正式的服装已经被毁，我们暂时只有这套，你穿应该很合适，”她没给Krimh拒绝的机会，“更衣室在那边，如果有什么问题的话，你可以喊工作人员帮忙。”

工作人员说这段话时，James笑个不停，等到她说完时，他已经笑得直不起腰，满脸通红。Krimh只好认命，他用手背朝James手臂上甩了一下，“别笑了，来帮我吧。”

James直起腰，他看到工作人员用奇怪的表情看着他，他仍旧在笑，“不好意思，”James停顿片刻，试图让自己平静，“你不知道这有多好笑。”

工作人员只是礼貌性地咧咧嘴，而James也已经被Krimh朝更衣室的方向拉扯。

“本来我只是想蹭一顿好吃的披萨，”James一边帮Krimh穿上猫咪服装，一边说着，他现在还在断断续续地笑，“现在看来实在是太值了，你能拿到酬劳，我能免费观看大名鼎鼎的Krimh穿着橘猫的服装帮小朋友伴奏打鼓，这种机会哪里有啊？”

“你闭嘴。”Krimh的衣服已经穿好了，就剩头罩了，现在正被他夹在腋下。“还好这个没有味道。”

James转到Krimh前方，“你这样看起来还挺可爱的嘛，小猫咪。”说完没等Krimh发作他便吻上去，只有双唇的接触，十分清浅温柔而又带着爱意的吻，他可不想在这个更衣室里面做什么。James拍拍猫咪Krimh的屁股，“去吧，我会在台下注视着你的。”

“别恶心了。”

James笑了笑，没说什么，看着Krimh拿着头罩离开，他也从更衣室离开，混入人群中，寻找一个适合拍摄鼓手的角度。他看到这套鼓只有最基础的五个鼓和两个镲片，不禁在心里发出疑问：这要怎么打？两个镲片也太少了吧？至少也得三个吧。不，还是被镲片包围比较好，James最终仍旧得出这样的结论。他想起Krimh还没看到过他要打的鼓是什么样的，感到这群人十分不靠谱。他想象一下Krimh看到这套鼓的表情，就忍不住噗哧地笑出声，而他却看不到Krimh的表情，真是令人遗憾。

台下的人没等多久表演便开始了，几个穿着动物服装的人走出来，James扫视一眼，是猫狗和兔子这样可爱的小动物，他突然想起一个身着奇怪动物服装的乐队，他们真的存在吗？还是我的错觉，James这样想着，注意到Krimh的出现，他在原地停顿两秒钟后才继续向前。James淘气地朝他挥手，Krimh没有看他，不知道是不是因为Krimh看不到他，总之他有点失落。

Krimh在演奏第一首歌的时候，表现得十分正常，节奏精准，打法简单。James录下这一段表演，他在思考是否要将这段表演匿名传到Youtube上，标题就是“Krimh作为橘猫”，他还在思考这个问题的时候，第二首开始了，他索性放下手机。这一次比上一次更复杂一点，但一切都还正常。直到第三首。

第一个小节的演奏中没有什么奇怪的地方，第二小节开始的时候，他直接将强音镲的四分音符敲成渐强的六十四分音符。“我的妈呀。”James动了动嘴唇，没有发出声音，但他听到了这两个词，他再次掏出手机，开始录制，同时朝声音的来源看过去，是一个干净利落的中年男人，在他旁边一位女士也看向他，不过是带着责备的眼神，“请你在儿童面前注意你的用语。”

“抱歉。”他转向James，“他的演奏实在太牛逼了，你知道他是谁吗？”

你他妈的为什么要问我，James心里满是疑惑。他面无表情地回答，“不，我不知道。”

一旁的男士保持安静，James得以不受打扰地拍摄猫咪Krimh从正常的演奏通过加花转为blast beat。这时猫咪Krimh的脑袋转向James，停顿片刻，James朝他微笑，他可以想象面罩底下Krimh的表情。

“我操！”James被吓一跳，另一边的女士则再次投以责备的眼神，而这次他只是做了一个抱歉的手势。“你真的不认识他吗？看你的表情你们好像很熟悉？”

James在心里翻了个白眼，但他看起来仍旧面无表情，“我或许认识他，他或许只是一只橘猫而已。”

男士以沉默回应他。

“又或者是一个十六岁的金属鼓手。”

依然是沉默。

James在思考是否要将表演者的真实身份告诉他，但他很快否决了这个想法。“大概是一个穿着橘猫服装的十六岁的金属鼓手。”

这次也是沉默。然而正当James以为他不会再说什么的时候，他给出了回应，“好的，我知道了。”这标志着他们对话的结束。

Krimh之后的表演都是这样，在儿童演出和金属演出之间无缝切换，而到最后一首时，他甚至完全放弃儿童演出的部分，将整首歌曲都用金属的形式表现。

上半场的表演结束，之后有十分钟的休息时间，James决定溜去后台找Krimh。他走向后台的入口，却被门卫拦下，门卫一言不发。

James也没说话，用疑惑的表情回应。

“无关人员不能进入。”他指了指旁边的牌子，上面写着“仅限工作人员”。

“我是来替鼓手的。”这正是他的打算。

“我们已经有替代鼓手了。”

“我是替代替代鼓手的。”

“我没有接到这方面的通知。”

“天呐，你他妈的有什么毛病？”James很想逗一逗这个门卫，告诉他自己是Krimh的父亲，但这样做只会让自己更难进去，如果这个门卫不是机器人的话，他大概会以看神经病的眼神看自己，他决定换一个理由。他掏出手机，打开相册，打开他和Krimh在摩天轮上拍的接吻的照片，尽管Krimh在比金属礼而他在竖中指。“你看，我是他男朋友，我想去见见我的男朋友。”

门卫看看照片，又看看他，张开嘴，想说什么却没能说出口。James感到一丝焦急。

“进来吧。”熟悉的声音响起。

“感谢上帝。”James迅速收起手机，看都不看门卫一眼就走进去。

“你男朋友鼓打得也太好了，”这个称呼让James感到一丝尴尬，又有些开心，“好到都有点不合适了，大材小用。”工作人员一边走一边说，她的话听起来像是抱怨，又像是夸赞，James不太能很好地分辨。

“那是。他的脑子大概被blast beat塞满了。”他想了想，又接着说，“我可以打一些别的。”

“那下半场你上吧。”

Krimh出现在他们面前，他用一只手抱着头罩，另一只手给自己扇风，他满头大汗。“嘿，James，”他朝James扬了扬下巴，“拍的怎么样？”

James走上前，“如果放到Youtube上一定会火，我甚至不用告诉大家这是Krimh。不过说真的，作为儿童表演伴奏乐团，你的表现真的很糟糕。”

“得了吧，”Krimh将头罩塞进James的怀里，用两手轮流扇风，“你去试试看，肯定坚持不过十分钟的。再说了，谁说小孩子就不可以听金属了。”

“很有道理，”James帮Krimh拿好头罩，“所以我要替换掉你这个被blast beat侵蚀的鼓手。”

Krimh咧开嘴，“求之不得。”

下半场James上场，他扫视一圈观众席，没有看到Krimh，他可能还在吹干他汗湿的T恤。这个服装里面可真热，James可以闻到Krimh之前的汗味，他很庆幸留下汗味的那个人是他的男朋友。

正如Krimh所说，他没能坚持到第十一分钟，在他高速踩下踏板后，他下意识地在观众里寻找Krimh，Krimh站在之前那位男士的身边，举着手机，朝James报以狡黠的笑容，令James险些漏拍。他努力地让自己保持儿童演出伴奏乐团的水平，他坚持了一首歌的时间。在那之后，他将一切抛之脑后，在低水平和高水平之间跳跃，只想着这真热，快点结束吧，并在这种想法中迎来最后一曲。他调整心态，发挥出该有的水准，他一边敲着“咚次哒次”一边看向Krinh，他睁大眼睛，察觉到James的视线后，便夸张地将四指放在微启的双唇上。James在面罩里笑出声。

演出终于结束，James在想是否应该将鼓棒扔下去制造出某种效果。然而他迅速转身离开，在后台迎接他的是笑容满面的Krimh，他还没来得及开口，James便抢先，“我知道了，你是对的。”然后他转向工作人员，“是现结吗？”

“是的，跟我过来吧，”依然穿着猫咪服装的James跟在她身后，之后是穿着黑色T恤的Krimh。

钱款迅速结清，没有多少，不过重点本来就不是钱，而是好吃的披萨，他们不光有这些，还有演出服，理由是“我们的鼓手穿不了这个，你们拿走吧，我们也不用洗了”，令人信服。

James和Krimh不知道该拿这身演出服怎么办，他的确想把他带回去，就可以怂恿Krimh穿上，看橘猫表演，但这又不太方便，他们决定先将演出服和Hello Kitty寄存在一起，当务之急则是出去透透气，更衣室被占用，James只好穿着演出服走出去。

Krimh在附近的便利店里买了两罐啤酒，他们站在后台门口不远处享用，头罩放在地上，James披散的长发已经被扎成一个小球。有个小朋友突然小跑着向他们靠近，他们以复杂的目光看着他，他却浑然不知，而是扯了扯猫咪的尾巴。

“你好，小猫咪，你可以再表演一次吗？”


End file.
